Mako Island Magic
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella now have children who are destined to become the nect generation of mermaids. Along with 6 other people, they all come together in a magical event that would change their lives forever.


**Everyone, welcome to the exciting story of "Mako Island Magic"! Most of you entered OC's for this story and I'm excited to use them in the story! All the credit goes to you guys for bringing your imagination to life with these characters! You all are awesome!**

**Without further babbling, read on!**

**~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM**

_Emma and Ash:_

"Hayley! Skylar! Come down for breakfast!" Emma called out with her husband Ash, preparing their meal. Both girls, half asleep, walk down the stairs, holding onto the railing. They both walk to their breakfast table, nearly falling asleep on it.

"Mom...can we please stay home today? I don't want to go to school..." Skylar, her 13 year old daughter, begged. Ash chuckled slightly while serving his hot and fresh eggs.

"Nope. You both are going to school! Now eat up and get dressed! I'll drop you off." Ash said sitting at the table and eating his own eggs. Both girls groaned while attempting to eat breakfast.

"I don't see the point in school. You go, sit for 6 hours, hearing the teacher constantly babble on about whatever. Hey, I don't even pay attention." Hayley said, moving her eggs around her plate.

"Education is the key to success." Emma said, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Education is the key to my boredom." Hayley talked back. She got up from her seat to get a glass of apple juice.

"She's just like Rikki." Emma whispered to Ash. Ash nodded in agreement.

"You know what, I'll go get dressed. Come on Sky." Hayley said, using the nickname for her younger sister. They both walked upstairs to get dressed, while Ash began picking up the dishes.

_Cleo and Lewis_

"Mom, I don't want to be late! I have a big science test that I studied all weekend for!" Gemma said, gathering all of her school supplies into her small orange carrier backpack. Her sister, Maci, ran downstairs with a comb stuck in her hair.

"Ouch! Dad, help me!" Maci said, trying to pull the comb out of her hair. She regretted not washing her hair before combing.

"Hold on, hold on." Lewis said, walking over. Maci sat down on a stool as Lewis tried to take a comb out. All it did was made things worse.

"OW!" Maci screamed, touching her head. After a few short attempts, Lewis freed the comb from Maci's hair. Maci sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I'll result to a scrunchie." Maci said taking out a blue scrunchie out of her pocket and tying her hair. Cleo walked out with a few fruits at hand.

"If you want to pass that science test Gemma, then have a little fuel." Cleo said, handing her an apple and a banana. Gemma grabbed those and began chomping away.

"Did you know that apples are natural teeth cleaners?" Gemma asked her mom. Cleo smiled nervously and looked at Lewis. Lewis smiled.

"Thank you for that new...science fact this morning." Cleo said, trying her best to fake smile.

"That smile won't work, Mom." Maci said grabbing her blue and white backpack and heading towards the door with Gemma following behind her.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Both girls said in union and heading out the door. Cleo smiled and walked over to Lewis, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They got your science smarts." Cleo said, giving him a kiss on the lips. Lewis smiled and kissed back.

"Exactly. They got my good genes."

_Rikki and Zane_

Estelle or Stella walked into her living room, still half asleep. She knows that her mom, dad, and Ember, her younger sister is still asleep. She decided that they needed a little wake up call.

She grabbed two balloons and blew them up and tied them together. She walked to where Rikki and Zane were sleeping together and set the balloon down on the floor.

"One...two...THREE!" She yelled, and then, she jumped on the balloon, causing it to create a large POP! Waking the couple up. She ran out of the room in the speed of light, to where Ember was sleeping. She did the same thing, which woke Ember up.

"ESTELLE!" Rikki, Zane, and Ember screamed in annoyance. Stella snickered and hopped in her room, getting dressed innocently. Zane and Rikki walked onto Stella's room, crossing their arms. Stella smiled.

"Mom, Dad! Awake already?" She asked, putting her books in her backpack. Rikki and Zane still looked angry. Stella could not stand it anymore. She began laughing.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces! It was hilarious!" Stella said, still laughing. Ember walked in, scratching her head.

"That was not funny! I thought something burst!" Ember whined.

"Well, you guys were TOO easy to get! Next time, try to wake up before me!" Stella said.

"Ember, go get dressed while we think of an appropriate punishment for your sister." Rikki said. Ember walked out of the room, while Stella leaned against the wall.

"Punishment? Hmm...Take away my allowance? Ground me for two weeks? No phone calls? So which one is it?" Stella said, putting on her red hoodie. Just then, she received a text message from Gemma. It said:

_Get out of the house! Meet you in school! -Gem_

"Oh well, got to go! Love you!" Stella said hugging both her parents and heading out the door. Zane looked at Rikki.

"What kind of genes did you pass down to her?" Zane asked. Rikki put her hands on her hips.

"Hey! She has your genes too! You are not exactly innocent, my friend." Rikki said heading out. Zane followed.

"She's just like you when you were 16!" He yelled in the hallway.

"Good! That means I taught her well!"

_Bella and Will_

Rylan is sitting at her desk, working on last minute homework before she goes to school. She completely forgot about the last part of her math homework and is rushing to complete it. Alessia or Allie as a lot of people like to call her walks over her.

"You forgot to do your homework." Allie said. Rylan doesn't say a word. She continues to rush on her homework. Allie goes downstairs to be her parents are sitting, reading newspapers and magazines. Allie slips on her sandals as she walks into the kitchen to get a banana.

"Allie, where's Rylan?" Bella, her mother, asked her.

"She's upstairs, doing her homework." She said, taking a bite out of her banana. Then in a split second Rylan comes down with her pink backpack. She was already dressed in her blue miniskirt and blue tank top. She grabs an apple and takes a big bite out of it.

"Allie, come on, I don't want to be late." Rylan said quietly, heading towards the door, and putting on her flats.

"Okay then. Bye Mom, By Dad." Allie said, grabbing her orange backpack. Then both girls left, leaving the couple alone. Bella sighed as she put down her magazine.

"Rylan really needs to come out of her shell." Will said. Bella nodded.

"Maybe it's just puberty." Bella said, getting a glass of orange juice and a straw.

"She's 16, Bella." Will said. Bella nodded.

"Well, she'll come out of her shell when she's ready." Bella said, taking a sip of orange juice.

_Lauren, Selena, Brielle, and Katherine_

All 4 girls were best friends for about a year now. They went to the mall together, took a lot of pictures of them together acting goofy, and had sleepovers often. Now all 4 of them are in the same school.

"Anyone have any plans tonight?" Selena asked. The 3 girls shook their heads.

"Not really. Well, I'm thinking about heading to the Marina for a little boat ride." Lauren said.

"Can the rest of us come?" Brielle said excitedly.

"Well, lucky you all, I have a large boat." Lauren said smiling. The three girls squealed in delight.'

"So where are you heading?" Selena asked.

"Mako Island." Lauren said. Then the three girls stopped in their tracks.

"Mako Island? No way, I heard it was full of sharks." Selena said nervously. Lauren put her arm around her shoulder.

"Selena! Don't tell me you're afraid of sharks!" Lauren said. Selena shook her head.

"I'm not! Just, I don't want us to get hurt." Selena said quietly. Brielle walked over to comfort Selena.

"We won't get hurt. It's just a little sea adventure. Trust me; it's going to be fun!"

**~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM~MIM**

**I know this first chapter wasn't that exciting, but the others will be magic packed! The male characters will be introduced later in the story! I hope you all liked it, and please, review!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


End file.
